This invention relates in general to helmets for scuba divers, and in particular to an improved lighting system and features that allow the helmet to be used both for snorkling and scuba diving.
Scuba diving helmets are open at the bottom and at the face, similar to a motorcyclist helmet. One purpose of the helmet is to support a light. The light is mounted on the top of the helmet and is powered by a battery that is carried in a case strapped about the diver's body and connected to the light by a cord.
These helmets have several limitations. One problem is that the light will illuminate only in a single direction relative to the diver's face. Another problem is that the cord between the battery and light may tangle and become damaged. Switching on the light is sometimes cumbersome. Also, conventional helmets are not readily adapted to snorkle usage. The side of the helmet interferes with the snorkel, and there is nothing to retain the tube with the helmet when the user removes the mouthpiece. Even if a snorkel were adapted to be used with a prior art helmet, the weight of the helmet may cause tiring of the diver's neck muscles during snorkling, since during snorkeling the diver often floats on the surface face down.
Another problem arises from the need to wear a hood in cold water scuba diving. The helmet must be large enough to accomodate the hood. In warm water, when wearing a hood is uncomfortable, the helmet would be too loose if the hood is removed. Consequently, the diver either has to have two helmet sizes or has to always wear a hood, despite its discomfort in warm water.